Ill make her Mine
by Amutoloco15
Summary: The first Day of School. Never expecting anything this unbelievable could happen. A new gorgeous student. Someone new to play with. Love Blossoming. A jealous Cat. A lonely Tadase. Not that good w/ summaries but I hope you get the point. R&R No FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**The new student**

The classroom entrance door slowly opened, and an aged guy appeared, walking towards the teachers table. He looked at the classroom, disgust, written all over his face.

"What's with all those junk wrappers hidden behind those windows?! First day of classes and this is your welcoming party for me? Ehem, I over heard what you guys were saying, behind the faculty doors, about a welcoming party you were planning to surprise me, ehem" the teacher said shyly **(waii I never knew, a teacher could be shy)**

"Eh????Ne, sensei, we **weren't planning on a welcoming party** for yah nya. We were planning on a welcoming party for the new rumored student." A brave green haired girl explained.

The classroom was filled with total silence; the teacher was red, very red! Is it because of embarrassment? Or anger? He was about to say something Big, when **the classroom door swung open. And revealed a handsome guy, with deep, tantalizing eyes. A well formed HOT body, with silky blue hair. The school uniform only made this guy HOTTER!**

"Ne sensei, I hope its ok for you, for me, to barge in, without your consent." The guy said, with a wonderful smirked clearly shown in his face.

The Old guy **(sensei)** was speechless.** (Kowai yo! Sensei!? Are you gay?!)**.

"_e-e-eRmmM i-i-ts ok" the old guy said in a frantic way._

"_OK! Class. This is the new student. Ikuto." The old guy explained_

He diverted his gaze back to the charming ikuto.

"Would you have anything to say, to your new classmate's ikuto-kun?" the teacher asked faking a smile. **(Haha XD this teacher is still angry from what happened earlier)**

"_YO" ikuto said shortly. _

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaAAaa, kakkoi…." The girls shouted._

Ikuto was about to go to the vacant sit, when the door swung open **(again)** and revealed the pink haired girl, she was very pretty. Long legs, silky skin, and she possess the body of a billion dollar model! In short she was very HOT in ikuto's perverted eyes.

"_Amu-chan! Why are you late?" the teacher asks, obviously controlling his anger._

"_Ah. Gomen old guy, I mean, sensei! I promise it wont happen again, tee hee~" Amu explained. _

All the guys in the room were all looking and ogling at the pretty girl, standing beside the teacher.

Amu was so busy looking at the classroom, for her friends, that she didn't notice the handsome guy, staring at her, from head to toe. She saw her friend kukkai and went hurriedly towards him, when she tripped on a banana peel **(GOSH! Where did the banana peel come from? Hmmm...A mystery)**. She was about to lose her balance when strong arms hurriedly wrapped around her small, petite waist.

**-End of chap 1-**

**

* * *

  
**

Hope you guys like it! This is my first fanfic. So please if you have any bad reviews, post it! Haha so that I will learn from my mistakes. 


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**WHAT A SHOCK!**

**Preview of chapter 1:**

_Amu was so busy looking at the classroom, for her friends, that she didn't notice the handsome guy, staring at her, from head to toe. She saw her friend kukai and went hurriedly towards him, when she tripped on a banana peel __**(GOSH! Where did the banana peel come from? Hmmm...A mystery)**__. She was about to lose her balance when strong arms hurriedly wrapped around her small, petite waist._

**START OF CHAPTER 2:**

Amu slowly opened her eyes to face the man who saved her from total embarrassment, she was hoping to see kukai's face **(credits to Bluespade78 for correcting me haha) **instead her brownish eyes got tantalized by the deep, crimson ones of the handsome man, whom was still wrapping his strong arms to those petite ways of hers.

It remained like that **(there position)** for a 1 minute until…….

"Hn, you like my arms, snaked around your body huh?" Ikuto presented a wonderful smirked to Amu and to the rest of the class also.** (gaaaHhh, ikuto-kun! I want your arms snaked around me too~!)**

Finally! Amu realize there **awkward position**.

"gaahhhh!!!! HENTAI!! I've been totally abused!" Amu cried. She couldn't believe that she didn't reacted fast, to there awkward position. **(GOSH! What a late bloomer! Haha XD AMUTO~!!!) **

"Hn? Abused?" Ikuto asked seductively, which only made Amu blushed madly.

The blushed Amu presented, only made ikuto, more intrigue to her.

As ikuto came closer to Amu, she was backing away slowly, noticing Amu's actions, ikuto walked faster, he grabbed Amu by the wrist and pinned her to the classroom wall.

His face only 1 inch away from Amu. She could smell his hot breath, and his hot scent. Everything about him was so HOT! Ikuto's face came much closer to hers and it was only centimeters away when…..

BANG!!!!!

The old guy (I mean sensei haha XD) throws an eraser to ikuto's well-formed backed.

"I cant tolerate such actions here ikuto-kun, This is not a Lovey dovey hotel for you to abused amu-san, you should do that in the right place!" the teacher lectured **(whoah! What a teacher! So he's suggesting ikuto should abused amu in a hotel! Haha that's still abusing sensei!)**

"EHHHH????????thats all you gonna say old guy, I mean sensei!? You should suspend this jerk or something" Amu shouted, not contented to the old guy's lecture, she was still blushing madly though.

"Don't tell me you didn't like our **intimate scene**, just a while ago, **amu-chan**?" Ikuto asked seductively, emphasizing the **CHAN.**

"Of course NOT! You perverted jerk! Hmph!" she said angrily, facing her back to ikuto.

Amu walked away from ikuto, and she was now walking towards her chair. She was still blushing furiously about there LITTLE scene.

**Amu's POV:**

_I went to my sit, and was hoping that this stupid blush! Would just disappear! But when I think about what happened earlier, I just cant helped myself to blush. That was the first time, I experienced something like that. And I kind of like it? But even so, I can't believe that guy! GOSH! I never could imagine such a perverted guy could exist! Hmph, GREAT! JUST GREAT! First day of school, and THIS happens! This is all because of that handsome jerked! Whoah whoah! Did I just say handsome? Well, he is handsome, not just handsome very handsome..ok scratch that! I should probably concentrate on studying now._**(NO!NO! think more about ikuto's hotness!haha XD)**

_I was about to get my notebook when, I felt a tugged on my shirt, I looked at where it was coming from and saw kukai._

"_are you ok?" he asked with a concerned expression_

"_yeah, im fine" I answered with an awkward smile_

"_oh ok. Well anyways, amu! The guys are planning on going to the fantastic paradise pool tomorrow, wanna come with us?" he asked excitedly_

_I was so happy, its been a long time since I have gone to a fantastic paradise pool so I nodded to him excitedly "yeah! Sure! I wouldn't missed it for the world"_

**END OF AMU's POV**

Little did they know, A certain neko was listening to there little conversation.

"this is gonna be fun" ikuto said presenting a smirk.**(hell yeah! This is gonna be fun)**

_**PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER:**_

_Amu: waii, what are you doing here?!!!!!!!_

Note from the author: waii hontou ni arigato! For those who reviewed

**oxCuteKataraox**----_HI! And tnx for the review, really? Tnx for saying it's awesome, Gosh! *blushes*, and yeah ill try writing a long chapter, Gomen ne for the very short one. _

**XXCryBabyXX**----_YO! Tnx for saying it's a cool chapter *blushes* (whoa! I have to stop blushing now) anyways, yeah ill make this chapter a lil bit longer._

**Bluespade78**---_hehe! Tnx! E-tto gomen for my spelling of kukkai though it should be kukkai, well tnx for correcting me nya appreciate it! _

**Black neko hime**- _yeah!!!__**AMUTO**__~!!gaaahHh it screams a perfect combination!_

**E-tto im not familiar with the characters yet though, so if there's any correction please tell me ryt away nya! Hehe I just watx shugo chara 3 days before I wrote the fanfic..haha**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Wonderful Surprise**

**Preview of chapter 2:**

"_Oh ok. Well anyways, Amu! The guys are planning on going to the fantastic paradise pool tomorrow, want to come with us?" he asked excitedly_

_I was so happy; it's been a long time since I have gone to a fantastic paradise pool so I nodded to him excitedly "yeah! Sure! I wouldn't missed it for the world"_

_**END OF AMU's POV**_

_Little did they know, A certain neko was listening to there little conversation._

"_This is going to be fun" ikuto said presenting a smirk.__** (Hell yeah! This is going to be fun)**_

**Start of chapter 3:**

CrIIiiiiIIngGgg CRIIiiiiNNnnnGGgg

That was the 30th time the alarm clock was ringing, and finally! Our little pink haired gal finally waked up. **(Gosh! Amu! You should probably go to the doctor or something; I think you've got some EAR issues haha XD)**

She caught a glimpse of the alarm clock, which completely made her eyes **fully** awaked, when she saw it was already 8:00 am in the morning; she was going to be late for there trip to go to the fantastic paradise pool. **{Haha XD, that's what you get for being such a heavy sleeper (look who's talking) haha XD}**

"GaaaHhh, am going to be late! Kukai said we have to meet at the train station at exactly 8:25 in the morning, Gosh! it's already 8:00 am, grr stupid alarm clock" **(haha, XD Gosh! Now the alarm clock is stupid? LOL)**

* * *

**AT the train station**

It was already 8:30 am when Amu arrived at the meeting place. **She was wearing a pink top, which was incredibly SEXY, and a very sexy short. It made all the guys at the train station, staring and ogling all over her.**

"Thank goodness you've arrived already. Tadase here thought you weren't coming, which made this poor guy a little bit lonely, haha XD" kukai said in a teasing way. **(Why did that twerp {Tadase} came? Haha XD)**

"eh?" Amu answered in disbelief

Tadase blushed slightly, at what kukai just said. Well, he was lonely; he came to this trip after all, just to see Amu. He and Amu have known each other, for 3 years now. And during those years, he can't help himself from falling in love with her.

He had confessed his feelings towards Amu, last year, and was rejected. But still, this twerp did not want to give up. He was going to make Amu his, and he was willing to wait even a hundred years for that day to come. **(Wait all you want buddy! Cause you aint getting Amu! OMG! Ikuto hayaku, hurry and make Amu yours! Haha XD don't let the twerp get her haha)**

"Guys! The train is already here! Come on!" A blue long silky haired girl named Nadeshiko exclaimed.

* * *

**Finally! They have now arrived to there destination**

"Waii I can't wait to swim, this is going to be exciting!" kukai exclaimed happily

"Mou, I don't want to get wet." A baby faced girl, with brown hair named yaya explained. **(ERmmM, am not really sure if yaya had brown hair, so correct me if im wrong ok?)**

"Eh? I thought you LURVE getting wet?" A golden haired girl, with a pretty face named Rima debated to yaya's words. **(Haha XD yeah yaya love getting wet, but she doesn't know how to swim! Haha XD now that's a problem)**

Yaya did not want Rima to know that she did not know how to swim. So she lied, for the sake of protecting her weakness "well, I **hate** it now." Yaya pouted.

"Whatever you say." Rima nodded.

Meanwhile, Amu was so excited to wear her brand new bikini, so she hurriedly went to the dressing rooms located near the Men's dressing room. **She quickly undressed, and was now wearing her brand new bikini. She was wearing a two piece bikini, all colored in black! This made her incredibly sexy! She had all the curves a woman could possibly dream of!**

After dressing up, she hurriedly went out of the dressing room, and was now running towards the pool, when she tripped on a banana peel. Again **(OK! This banana peel mystery seriously needs to end! Haha)**

**Amu's POV:**

_I was hoping for a big OUCH, but I didn't get hurt. I finally realized that I was hugging something or someone. It was hard. I opened my eyes slowly, and saw that I was holding or hugging unto a well-formed tanned bodied man, with six pack abs. _

_He was incredibly hot! I moved my head upward to see his face. And it incredibly shocked me, when I saw the face of the man whom I could never imagine, to be __**HERE! (Who? who? who is it?!!!Haha XD)**_

**End of Amu's POV**

"Hn, hi there Amu-**CHAN**, Do you like my BODY that much? Hn" Ikuto said seductively, presenting his amazing smirk. **(gaaHh! Finally! I was waiting for this moment to arrive! Haha XD)**

Amu hurriedly backed away, as far as she could from the **dangerous pervert, Ikuto**.

"waii, what are you doing here, **you Hentai**?!" Amu exclaimed furiously.

**Ikuto was enjoying Amu's reaction, not just the reaction, but also the view of Amu's HOT Body.**

**Ikuto's POV**

_I walked closer to the __**blushing hot girl right in front me. I caressed her soft hair lovingly, which made her blushed even more**__. I went closer to her face, so that she could feel my hot breath. _

_I brought my lips to her ears_

"_What's wrong Amu-__**Chan**__, you looked incredibly HOT today, eh?" I said seductively, emphasizing the affix __**CHAN**__. _

_I noticed her blushing became much redder than before, and she was also sweating a __**LOT**__, which made me want to tease her even more._

**End of Ikuto's POV**

Ikuto was now hugging Amu by the waist with his right hand, while his other hand was caressing Amu's silky hair; he was going to tease Amu even more when...

"Hoi! What are you doing to Amu?! Let go of her now Ikuto!" Tadase **(the twerp)** demanded angrily, he couldn't let somebody harasses Amu. **(Grr, why does this twerp has to come, and ruined the atmosphere?!) **

Ikuto was amused by the twerps reaction, he hurriedly release Amu from his grasp, and slowly carried Amu in bridal style.

"Eh??? Let go of me! **You Hentai**!" Amu shouted pleadingly.** (Haha XD if I know, Amu was enjoying ikuto-kun's teases haha XD)**

Ikuto ignored Amu's plea. He stared at Tadase, with amusement clearly shown in his handsome face.

"Hn, why should I let Go of her? **She's already MINE**" Ikuto said with his yet-again amazing smirk!**(NICE! Well done ikuto-kun! GOSH! I love the smirk part!)**

All of Amu's friends were passing by the time, Ikuto announced that Amu was **officially HIS**. And they all heard it, alright…

"**EHHhhHH???"** Everyone Shouted in disbelief

"eh?Ho-'' Amu was about to debate when ikuto cut her off, with a passionate kiss!**(eh????whoah! that was a shocker)**

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

OK, I decided not to put any "preview of the next episode" this time around. Haha XD but ill put it again in the next chapter. I promise..so, did you like this chappy?

**bluespade78** –_aww, Tnx! Yeah I include you guys, because without you guys, I wouldn't have any spirit to write the story at all...hehe and TNX for the review hontou Ni arigato!_

**carlaivy** –_aww how sweet, I love your review too~! Hehe and yeah ill try making this another chapter a lil bit longer._

**XXCryBabyXX** –_Ur welcome! Aww and Tnx for the sweet review (gaaaHhh I love all my reviewers!)_

**Black**** neko hime**–_haha yeah a heart attack for sure! OH! I see, gaaaHhh Tnx for the correction ne. Hehe ill try and not use the word crimson in describing Ikuto's eyes nya. Hontou ni arigato! For the correction…_

_ Hontou ni arigato for the reviews!!!heheh gaaahhhhh~! you GUYS! give me HIgh level of energy nya!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**MINE**

**Preview of chapter 3**

Ikuto ignored Amu's plea. He stared at Tadase, with amusement clearly shown in his handsome face.

"Hn, why should I let Go of her? **She's already MINE**" Ikuto said with his yet-again amazing smirk!** (NICE! Well done ikuto-kun! GOSH! I love the smirk part!)**

All of Amu's friends were passing by the time; Ikuto announced that Amu was **officially HIS**. And they all heard it, alright…

"**EHHhhHH???"** Everyone shouted in disbelief

"Eh? Ho-'' Amu was about to debate when ikuto cut her off, with a passionate kiss!** (Eh????Whoah! That was a shocker)**

**Start of Chapter 4**

"Eh? Ho-'' Amu was about to debate when ikuto cut her off, with a passionate kiss!** (eh????Whoah! That was a shocker)**

Ikuto broke the kiss; he looked passionately at his **JUST NOW GIRLFRIEND **and smoothly cupped Amu's chin.

"No need to be shy, about our relationship, **HUN**" **(*faints* HUN? Aww I want you to call me that too! Haha)** Ikuto said lovingly to Amu, it's as if they truly are a COUPLE.

Everybody had there jaws dropped, well who wouldn't? Amu and Ikuto were kissing in front of well, just **HUNDREDS** of people?!!! Haha XD

"W-w-what" Amu was going to debate again, when Ikuto cut her off with yet another, kiss.

Ikuto broke the kiss, and slowly placed his hand to Amu's back which made shivers to Amu, Ikuto slowly whispered to Amu's right ear _"try to debate again, you'll earn yourself much pleasure punishment than that" _**(gaaaHhh If I were u Amu I would never shut UP!!!Haha XD)**

Amu froze to ikuto's words. **(Who wouldn't? LOL) **Ikuto was smirking, proud of what he had accomplished. **(Waii, GOOD IKUTO! I mean Bad Ikuto!)** Ikuto was about to say something to Tadase **(the twerp LOL)**, when he felt Amu's weight became much heavier, he looked down to see what's happening to Amu, and was greatly shock, seeing his new found girlfriend collapsing! **(Waii!!! Ikuto look what you've done?! You made your self-proclaimed girlfriend collapsed) **

A worried Tadase hurried to Amu's side when, Ikuto carried Amu, **bridal style**.

"I'll be the one handling **MY girl**, twerp" Ikuto explained with a possessive tone of voice. **(GaaaHhh, I thought I was your GIRL ikuto-kun?!! *day dreaming*) **

Tadase was left alone, dumbfounded.

**Ikuto's ROOM**

Ikuto placed Amu in his king sized bed. Noticing that Amu hasn't recovered yet, He decided to take a hot shower. He got undressed and was now getting ready to take his long awaited hot shower when...

"AHhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhHHhhh"

He heard Amu scream…He hurriedly went out in the bathroom, and went in his room where the screaming Amu was located. **He was only wearing his bathrobe which made his well-formed chest clearly visible.**

"What? What's happening?" Ikuto asked Amu in a confused look.

"T-T-There's a- ahHHhhhHhhhhh" Amu was going to tell ikuto about what she saw which made her terribly horrified, but when she saw ikuto in his sexy outfit, She screamed yet again. **(Waii well, the screaming can't be helped, I mean, a sexy ikuto? Who wouldn't scream……kyaaaaaaa?) **

"HENTAIIIIIII!!!!!! And why am I here? Where am I?" Amu screamed.

"You're at my room" Ikuto normally answered, with a stoic expression.

"EhHHhhh??????" Amu shouted in disbelief.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_Ikuto was driving his car, with a collapsed Amu. He was wondering where he would bring the collapsed maiden. _

**Ikuto's POV**

_Why the heck did I carry this girl all the way to my car?!! This is a problem I don't know which place I could bring this girl to. Well, my only option is to bring her to my place. Yeah, that's the only option._

**End of Ikuto's POV**

_**End of Flashback**_

"Don't worry **Amu-chan**; I wouldn't do something indecent to my GIRL" Ikuto said seductively emphasizing the **CHAN**.

"Hmphf, YOU ALREADY DID BUDDY! And could you wear some decent clothing?! Jeezz" Amu lectured in a panicky way.

"HN, why? You don't like seeing my BODY? I thought you enjoyed it Amu-**CHAN**?" Ikuto asked in a seductive yet questioning way. **(popopo Don't worry ikuto-kun I bet she's enjoying it all over! Haha XD)**

"**SHUT UP YOU HENTAI**!" Amu shouted, furiously blushing.

Ikuto can't help but get amused by Amu's blushing face.

"A**-anyways you better t-t-take b-back the things y-you said earlier, about y- you and I-I b-being a THING**" Amu demanded shyly.

"Why would I? I already kissed you, right? That means I already OWN you..." Ikuto explained normally.

"You didn't even court me! And…and…Y-you stole M-my First kiss you…you…YOU!" Amu frustratingly complained.

"Well, that ends our conversation Amu-chan, YOUR MINE NOW" Ikuto said in a seductive voice.

"Or…do you want. Me…to. Make…you…mine…right here, right now? Hmmm" Ikuto teased Amu, in a seductive tone of voice.

"HENTAI!!!!" Amu shouted.

Ikuto droved Amu back to their house.

"Amu-**CHAN**, see you at school tomorrow eh?" Ikuto said seductively emphasizing the **CHAN**.

_Tomorrow's going to be LONG DAY….._**Amu thought desperately. (Waii, what would happen at school tomorrow eh? Haha now that Amu is Ikuto's self-proclaimed girlfriend…haha XD) **

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**Preview for the next episode**

_Tadase: Amu, I don't believe that ikuto and you are…a thing; I want to hear it exactly from your voice that you and that pervert really are together. _

_Amu: SILENT…….e-tto_

_She was about to say something when strong arm's hurriedly wrapped around her petite waist._

_Ikuto: I told you before, and ill say it again, __**SHES MINE**__.._

Authors Note:

Sorry for the Late Update, I was confined to the hospital for a couple of days nya. Because of my UTI and also after I got out of the ospi, I was welcome by LOTS of homework then the final exams were coming up so that's the reason for this late update…so hontou ni gomen ne nd oh yeah (tnx to **oOMoonlightMelodyOo** for correcting me about there eye colors nya! Hontou ni arigato! Also to **Aznprid3x3** for correcting my grammar! Hehe hontou ni arigato! And to **bluespade78**! Hehe demo I LOVE all my reviewers ne!) and oh yeah, if there's any correction tell me ne!!onegaishimasu!!

**BlueAmuto** – thanks for the review! Yeah! Ill try and do that nya! hehe

**Daydreamer-Of-The-Unknown** – arigato, hehe well, keep tracked for the next chappy ne..

**oxCuteKataraox** – waii hontou ni arigato for the kind review ne!!!haha gaaaHhh yeah I fainted too!!haha LOLx

**carlaivy** – yeah! It made sense!!haha yeah ur welcome..haha XD hope u like the next chappy

**bluespade78**–awWww tnx ne!!!im looking forward to ur review for the next chappy nya!!!I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!!!hehe LOLx

**Kags21**- Tnx!!!i love your review tooo!!!

**XXCryBabyXX** – waii hope u didn't get hurt when u fell of the chair…haha LOLx..btw. TNX!

**Aznprid3x3** –arigato for the correction ne!!!yeah!! ill work hard on my grammar ne..hehe TNX!!!!!hehe yosh!!gambaru zou….

**oOMoonlightMelodyOo** –ah..ahehhee tnx for the correction of there eyes ne!!!hai tnx tnx!!ill work hard….nya! hontou ni arigato for the correction nya!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Awaited Day**

**Preview of the previous chapter:**

"A**-anyways you better t-t-take b-back the things y-you said earlier, about y- you and I-I b-being a THING**" Amu demanded shyly.

"Why would I? I already kissed you, right? That means I already OWN you..." Ikuto explained normally.

"You didn't even court me! And…and…Y-you stole M-my First kiss you…you…YOU!" Amu frustratingly complained.

"Well, that ends our conversation Amu-chan, YOUR MINE NOW" Ikuto said in a seductive voice.

"Or…do you want. Me…to. Make…you…mine…right here, right now? Hmmm" Ikuto teased Amu, in a seductive tone of voice.

"HENTAI!!!!" Amu shouted.

Ikuto droved Amu back to their house.

"Amu-**CHAN**, see you at school tomorrow eh?" Ikuto said seductively emphasizing the **CHAN**.

_Tomorrow's going to be LONG DAY….._**Amu thought desperately. (Waii, what would happen at school tomorrow eh? Haha now that Amu is Ikuto's self-proclaimed girlfriend…haha XD) **

**End of preview**

**Start of Chapter 5:**

Our Pink haired girl, Amu, couldn't sleep well last night because of all the previous events that happened in the pool. It was all a shocker to Amu. It was her first time being teased by someone she hardly even knows. **(Haha XD! Ikuto surely has nerves!)**

"grr, stupid neko! I can't believe that guy! And where the hell, did those stupid banana peels came from anyway?!" Amu complained obviously exaggerated. **(Those banana peels, were OBVIOUSLY a blessing from kami-sama! LOLx)**

Amu's POV:

I decided to take a hot shower, instead of worrying about that perverted neko!. I turned on the shower, and finally! I felt much more relaxed. I tried to forget the previous events that happened in the pool, yesterday, But I just cant! And I hate it so much… because every time I think about it, this stupid BLUSH, just come out! Whoah whoah!! Ok ok…RELAXED….

After this relaxing bath, time to dress up ad head to school again. Ok lets just hope, nothing stupid happens. **(oh don't worry amu! Nothing stupid will happen, ONLY TOTAL HOTNESSS!!!muwahah)**

**End of Amu's POV**

At school:

After the long walk to school, the pink haired girl, Amu, finally arrives. She was now walking calmly, heading towards her room, when she started noticing that Everyone at school were looking at her, like some kind of a BIG ICON. She started to feel very conscious about herself.

"Yo Amu! Ohayo" kukai greeted her. **(it seems kukai just arrive at school too)**

"Yo! Ne ne, kukai-kun, why are they staring at me?" Amu asked to her handsome friend kukai. **(Well, he is, handsome)**

"Eh? I don't know. Ne Amu, how is your relationship with that ikuto going, eh?" Kukai asked presenting a wide mischievous smile.

Amu furiously blushed, like CRAZY. "E-EeeHHh???E-tto" Amu was about to say something, when Tadase came. **(Great! The party pooper came!!BOOooo)**

"Ohayo, kukkai" Tadase greeted kukai with a small, y8sad smile. It evident in tadase's eyes that he was somewhat, disappointed, or lonely perhaps?

Kukai just nodded back, knowing that Tadase was deeply hurt at what happened YESTERDAY. Kukai shifted his gaze to Amu.

"ne amu! I have to go, I have to meet our chemistry teacher for some advice errr about chemistry stuff, ja!" Kukai bid goodbye to our pink haired girl. (grrrr...why did you have yo leave the two?!!!)

"JA Tadase, better take care of Amu now eh?" he secretly wink at him.(im going to throw UP!!)

There was awkward silence all over the surrounding, when Amu started a conversation.

", when is you-"She was cut off by the kiddy king, "Tadase".

"I need to talk to you, Amu" Tadase frankly said, with seriousness clearly shown in his ugly face. I mean cute (but ugly) face.

AT A PRIVATE PLACE (still located inside the school):

Amu was wondering, what was the reason why, Tadase wanted the both of them, to talk privately.

She was eyeing her surroundings, observing if someone was there, but nobody. Not even a trace of animal was there. (Geez!!Where the hell, did Tadase found that place?!!!)

"ne, Tadase, its kind of weird here, where did you find this place anyway?" Amu asked innocently.

Tadase hurriedly grab a hold of Amu's hands, tenderly.

"_Amu, I don't believe that ikuto and you are…a thing; I want to hear it exactly from your voice that you and that pervert really are together" _Tadase seriously asked her, he wanted to hear an answer from her, right there and then.

Amu was shocked, and silent. For some reason, she can't tell Tadase, that ikuto was just claiming her to be his girlfriend.

"e-tto" Amu did not know what to reply to him. She knows that she should, just tell him that they aint a thing, but for some unknown reason, something deep beneath her heart wanted to say something else.

"e-tto" she was about to tell him the truth, because she knows that she should. And it's the right thing to do. When…….

Strong arms hurriedly wrapped around her petite waist.

Knowing who it was, Amu blushed madly.

"I told you before and ill say it again, SHES MINE" Ikuto explained with a possessive tone of voice.

Amu shifted her gaze to the charming man, who is currently, hugging her tightly.

"h-how did you find me here?" Amu asked him innocently.

"You don't need to ask. All I need you to do now, is to come with me" Ikuto said lovingly, he grabbed Amu's hands away from Tadase.

Tadase was yet again left alone, dumbfounded.

AT The school (no students were there, must have gone to there classes already):

Ikuto was wrapping his arms, on Amu's shoulder, which would really make them looked like a couple. Amu didn't complain or reacted on this. Which made Ikuto felt, happy?

"Hn...Do you finally understand that you belong to me now?" Ikuto asked her, with curiosity written all over his face.

"Eh? And where did you get that stupid idea from?" Amu asked.

"From this..." He pinned Amu to the nearest wall, and passionately crashed their lips. She tried to push him away from her, but ikuto was just too strong. Amu's eyes widened when she felt, ikuto's tongue begging for an entrance, she didn't give way though. Hell no!

He nipped Amu's lower lip; she couldn't help herself but moaned. Ikuto found an entrance. Amu could feel Ikuto's tongue, all over her mouth. Amu finally gave in, and began responding to ikuto's kiss. Ikuto felt Amu's arms snaked around his neck, which made him, felt pleasure. They broke the kiss, and were now, gasping for air.

"Amu, ill pick you up tomorrow at 5pm." With that ikuto left.

"eh? Is he asking me on a date?" Amu wondered.

Amu's POV

Why the heck did I turn back his damn sexy kiss?! Did I say sexy? LOLx…grr. Good thing, nobody was here to see it..whew..

End of Amu's POV

End of Chapter 5

Authors note:

MINNA thanks for all those whom reviewed!!!hope u'll review in this chapter nya..gaaaHhhhh.

So just wanna ask for ur suggestions ne, what would you want to happen for there date nya?LOLx hehhe just wondering..


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Love triangle?**

It was a bright sunny Saturday, so, Amu woke up feeling refreshed, and she likes sunny days, the sunny breeze, and the warm feeling of being with people you love. A sunny day is truly a day when you can go to school, feeling somewhat contented. **(ok! This is not a fanfic for sunny days! Lets go on with the story)**

"Amu dear! Come downstairs, and let's eat breakfast, honey." Amu's mom called Amu from downstairs.

"Yeah! Ill be there in a second." Amu replied through shouting cheerfully. Before going downstairs, Amu decided to get her bracelet first, located at her study table. When she hears a knock coming from her balcony. *knock knock*

A frightened Amu, went closer to see who it was, due to her curiosity. She could feel her body shaking, while nearing towards the sliding door of her balcony. (GOSH! Who could it be?! Must be a maniac?!!EH???kowai yo)

She went closer and closer, when suddenly…

"BOO!!" A raven haired boy, with dark tantalizing crimson orbs said with a stoic expression.

Amu wasn't frightened, now that she knows who the mysterious man was, Instead, She was rather glad, Happiness is clearly visible in Amu's somewhat golden eyes.

"N-N-Natsume? Waii, I miss you! When did you get back?!" Amu ran towards this very handsome young man, and gave him a tight hug.

**(This Natsume character is from Alice academy, and he is also Amu's childhood friend. Well, I just kinda thought, that it maybe is the time, for Ikuto to have a strong and another HOTTIE rival ne…well, for those who doesn't agree just tell it in your review, onegaishimasu!)**

"hn, Ne, Your chest has gotten bigger." Natsume said, still presenting a stoic expression in his handsome face.

"HENTAI!!!" Amu shouted, pushing Natsume away from her.

"Hmpf, you haven't change at all, Mou" She continued, crossing her arms in her chest.

Natsume POV:

Hn this baka, hasn't change at all. She's still the same old Amu when I left before. Only her physical attributes, had change a LOT.

I walk towards her, nearing my face towards hers. I presented a smirk **(which made amu blush furiously).**

"Im hungry" I told her.

"eh? Why didn't you say that before, come downstairs my mum has prepared breakfast already" Amu announced, taking a step back away from me.

"Hn" I replied shortly.

End of Natsume's POV

Natsume went pass Amu, and was now heading downstairs, with a hungry stomach.

AT THE BREAKFAST TABLE:

Amu's mum was greatly shock by the handsome young man, whom was in front of her.

"N-Natsume-kun! Whoah, you have grown up so much! Look at you, your freakin HOT!" Amu's mum exclaimed, which made everyone somewhat shock? **(who wouldn't? a grown up lady just said the word "HOT")**

They began eating. **(BLA BLA BLA)** They finish eating. **(gomen! Im kind of tired, just got home from school, you see)**

"ne Natsume-kun, why don't you and Amu, go and tour around the city, im sure, many has change, since you left." Amu's mum exclaimed excitedly.

"Hn, sure I don't mind, hoi! The girl with the pink hair, you'll be my tour guide." Natsume called out Amu impolitely **(kakkoi!!!!)**

"You are so UNCOOL! Just let me finish these dishes, and after this, the touring will begin." Amu replied.

"Ah, cant do, The old guy(his father), has something assigned for me to do, ill pick you up 5pm this afternoon. Ja" Natsume bid goodbye, before Amu could even answer.

"eh?chotto!" Amu tried to stop him from leaving, but he already did.

'geez I have a d-date with Ikuto, at 5pm..Mou..' Amu thought.

3:30 pm in the afternoon:

**AMU's POV:  
**

_Baka, Natsume! Did not even let me finish. Geez, okay...Date? TOUR? DATE???TOUR??? what should I pick?! Geez, well maybe we could date, and tour!!yeah that's what I'll do, mou, I guess Ikuto has to deal with it, right? Im sure he'll understand…right? __**(tsk3x, Amu,….Hehe well, its up to you)**_

**End of Amu's POV**

4:30 pm in the afternoon:

Amu was getting ready for her outfit, She chose a Black top, with matching skinny jeans, and a fashionable thin jacket. **(Gomen! Im beary bad at these kind of stuff, so you imagine her outfit, make it hot ok?!haha XD)**

*beep beep*

The car was here, but she doesn't know whose car it was, so Amu went downstairs to check. She saw a guy with oceanic blue hair, and seductive eyes, Amu knew it was non other than, Ikuto tsukiyomi…

She opened the front door, to go out and greet, her boyfriend. **(hehe I don't think so lolx I mean, you! Ikuto, haven't courted her yet)**

"Hn, you look Hot, Amu-chan" Ikuto complimented the way Amu was dressed up, Amu's curves were clearly visible to Ikuto's hungry eyes**. (kowai yo)**

Ikuto gently place his arms around Amu's shoulder, and guided her to his luxury car, when…

"Hn…hoi! Tour guide, you were supposed to tour me" A guy with raven hair, and deep tantalizing crimson orbs, said, in a demanding way, yet still presenting a stoic expression.

"oh yeah!" Amu exclaimed, she totally forgot about the tour thingy, because of Ikuto's HOTNESS. **(haha XD, what a joke)**

"erMmm e-tto, saa, why don't the 3 of us tour around then. It'll be just like a date, ne ikuto, soushite natsume.?" Amu said pleadingly with a forced smile.

The surrounding were awkward when..

"No can do, Amu-CHAN, I would prefer, having MY girl alone" Ikuto said in a seductive way, emphasizing the CHAN. He Tightened his grip around Amu's shoulder, and he lowered his face, just 1 inch above Amu's right ear, and without further delay, he lick Amu's right ear, two times, in front of Natsume, with his wonderful smirk.

Natsume didn't react to the situation; instead he presented them, his always-stoic expression. "Hn…whatever, hoi tour guide! Come with me." Natsume demanded, with no emotions visible in his tone of voice. He was facing his back to the two, and was now walking steadily, waiting for Amu to come with him, but no sign of her footsteps.

Natsume, turned his head, and saw Ikuto dragging Amu to his Luxury car.

Amu was kind of guilty. She tried to break Ikuto's grip around her waist, when…

"Amu! Come with me" Natsume demanded yet again, with no emotions visible in his voice.

Amu was shock, that was the first time, Natsume called her by her fist name, which made her happy, and her heart beating?? What the-

**AMU'S POV:**

_Why the hell is my heart, pounding? GOSH! That's was the first time Natsume called me by my first name, I longed to hear those words, long time ago. Finally! Yes, Natsume im still In love with you, even after all these years. __**(yes! People, Natsume is Amu's first love, as what they say, first love never dies)**_

_I felt ikuto's gripped getting weaker, I took that chance to get away from him._

"_gomen ne, ikuto-kun, demo can we do the date some other time? I promise…" I pleaded. _

_I don't know why, but my heart is telling me to go with him, Natsume hyuuga. _

_I am very confuse now, I love Natsume ever since I was a child, since that day, I never stop loving him. _

**End of Amu's POV**

With that, Ikuto knew that Amu loved the guy in front of him. He doesn't know why, but his heart is aching mildly. He doesn't love Amu, he knows that, or does he? At first, he only wanted some toy, to toy around, but why is his heart aching seeing Amu leave with the guy in front of him?

**Ikuto's POV:**

_Get a gripped Ikuto! You don't love the girl; she's just some toy, to make your life fun! So why don't this stupid heart stop aching already!_

"_Ja, ill be expecting the date then, Amu-chan" I told her in a seductive way, presenting her a fake smirk._

**End of Ikuto's POV**

Ikuto drove off, leaving Amu with the handsome raven haired guy.

"Hn, so you earned yourself a boyfriend eh?" Natsume questioned her.

"eh? Its not that, maybe it somewhat called pretending? Anyways, he did not even court me yah know" She told him, honestly. Ever since they were kids, Amu never lied nor keeps her secrets to Natsume, She always told him the truth.

"hn, sou ka" Natsume replied shortly.

Natsume went nearer to Amu to close the gap, between them. He placed his arms around her shoulder, and did what Ikuto did to her, 6 minutes ago**. (yah know, when Ikuto licked Amu's right ear)**

Natsume lick Amu's right ear, Twice, just like what Ikuto did earlier. It made Amu blushed Furiously, hell yeah! Her heart was pounding so fast, like it was coming out! GOSH!

"I should be the only one, doing this to you, MY tour guide" Natsume said, this time, Amu can clearly see, the smirk, plastered on Natsume's Adonis like face. **(Much handsomer than Adonis, I tell yah! Lolx)**

"eh??!! Baka! You always tease me just like before, mou you haven't change at all!" Amu told him, still presenting a red-tomato face. Haha XD

'hmmm, now that I think about it, Natsume and Ikuto, are somewhat alike? Wonder how Ikuto is doing? Eh???why am I thinking of that jerk?!! Jeezz' Amu randomly thought.

**AFTER THE TOUR:**

Amu was sitting on her bed, thinking about her childhood with Natsume.

**FLASHBACK:**

_Natsume, Amu, and a brunette haired girl, were playing in the sand box, well actually only Amu and the brunette haired girl, was playing. Natsume was busy, reading mangga._

_They were so happy playing, when the brunette haired girl, whispered something to Amu's left ear, the mysterious brunette, stood up, and went towards the raven haired boy, whom was reading his favorite mangga. She gave him, something, Amu couldn't see clearly what it was, it was a blur to Amu's memory, And she doesn't even remember, what the brunette, whispered to her left ear._

**End of Flashback**

"mou, what happened after that? Geez, I cant remember anything now, grr, im such a klutz" Amu whined.

She stood up and got her towel, she was about to undress when…*knock knock*

She heard to knocks, coming from her balcony.

"eh???who could that be? Hmmm…Baka Natsume" She said, knowing it was Natsume. She went towards her balcony to open the sliding door. When… It greatly shock her, that the guy whom she expected wasn't Natsume, but it was non other that Tsukiyomi Ikuto…

**End of Chapter 6**

**Authors Note:**

**Thanks for those who reviewed my chapter 5. Hope you will review this chappy too, hehe I know that chap 6, should be a date of the famous AMUTO pair, but I just had a different mood. Gomen! Anyways, do you like Ikuto's rival? Haha If not jus tell me! Well, for me, I really love Natsume!! Ahaha im starting to love the Amu and Natsume pair than AMUTO…haha JOWK…I still LOVE AMUTO!! And don't worry, AMUTO is always MY LOVE.. I LOVE IKUTO!!!LOLx anyways how do you like the chappy?**

**I promise the AMUTO date will be in the Next Chappy MINNA~!!hehe Ja please post ur reviews, hontou ni arigato!!!hehe XD**


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors Note:_

_Hi guys, I wanna introduce myself, haha XD kind of late isn't it? Nyahaha…I am saruwatari chiaki, watashi no ichiban wa yuto-kun desu!(my love is yuto). His a member of the JE group Hey!say!JUMP, anyone knows this group? Hehe I supah LOVE them._

**Chapter 7**

**Midnight date**

"_I love you"  
_

EPISODE PREVIEW:

She heard to knocks, coming from her balcony.

"eh???who could that be? Hmmm…Baka Natsume" She said, knowing it was Natsume. She went towards her balcony to open the sliding door. When… It greatly shock her, that the guy whom she expected wasn't Natsume, but it was non other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto…

START OF CHAPTER 7:

"eh? What are you doing here, and at this late at night too!" She lectured the hottest guy on the planet, nervously. (haha on the planet? LOLx)

"Hn, you were so mean to me earlier, Amu-**chan,** you chose that punk instead of me, It made me feel J-e-a-l-o-u-s." Ikuto told Amu, in a playful tone of voice.

"don't play with me, ikuto! I wanna go to sleep, geez go home already will you?!" She told him frankly, pushing him to go out. (or jump out! Hehe XD)

Ikuto didn't move from where he was earlier, he was too strong to be pushed by Amu. So she stop herself from pushing knowing that Ikuto was too strong for him.

She sighed in defeat.

"ok ok, what do you want, perverted neko?" Amu questioned Ikuto, with no enthusiasm.

"I want you Amu." Ikuto told her, his face was overliNESS, supahNESS, HOTTIE HANDSOME combination, when he said that. And did I forgot to mention, that he look VERY serious too?

Amu was shock! She could sense PURE seriousness on Ikuto's voice. And she was tomato red! Yeah! She could feel, the HOTNESS on her cheek, her heart beating, her nose BLEEDING **(joking about the nose part hehe but eventhough, Amu's nose isn't bleeding, MINE is definitely bleeding! Must be because of the super HOTTIE weather. Whoah! Yipie yo! We found someone who is much hotter than Ikuto, meet…*drumrolls* MISTER SUN,)**

"D-D-don't kid around with me, I-Ikuto, Im tired you know." Amu replied very nervously. Hehe XD I guess she knows now, that Ikuto LOVES her seriously! YEAH! Come on! I want to see some AMUTO LOVE!.

"Your promise" Ikuto told her, not minding her TIREDNESS.

"What promise?" Amu questioned, finally, regaining her senses. (Heh~! It was about time, you came back to your senses)

"DATE.." Ikuto replied shortly, reminding her about the date.

"Oh, yeah sure! Hehe how could I forgot!" Amu replied, she could feel something BAD was about to happen.

Without a warning, Ikuto, instantly, grabbed Amu's hands, dragging her somewhere, and what's worse, Ikuto was about to jump out of the balcony with her!

"E-E-EH???CHOTTO! Where are we going?! And why can't we just take the front door?! It's where the NORMAL people exit, you know!" Amu lectured Ikuto, with a frightened yet demanding voice. (I mean, who wouldn't be frightened, JUMPING out of a BALCONY! Whooh~! Ill gets a heart attack!)

"We are going to have our date Amu." Ikuto replied to her questioned normally.

"BUT, its 11:30 pm!!! Are you out of your HUMAN mind?!" Amu complained.

"Just come with me, Im trying to COURT you, you know." He told her, frankly.

It made our pink haired girl silent.

AMUS POV:

Eh???????? Did I hear that right? COURT me?! He's going to court me?! Gosh! What kind of courting is this?! Anyways, why am I happy? And why the hell, am I jumping over the balcony. *jumps* well, cant help it. Im totally…. CONTROLLED?

End of Amu's POV

ABANDONED DIRTY PLACE: (haha XD there location, for there date! Lol)

It was dark, and dusty…(ewwww hehe XD) and Amu couldn't see clearly, because of the TOTAL darkness.

"Don't worry Amu-chan, Ill be your light" Ikuto told her lovingly and seductively, still emphasizing the CHAN.

Amu blushed at Ikuto's sentence, but prefers to be silent.

"E-tto ne Ikuto, what kind of date is this?" Amu questioned. After all the dates she has been through, she never imagine someone would take her to a dusty old place for a date!

Ikuto did not answer her, instead he just kept walking, holding Amu's hands lovingly.

The environment at that old house, was so silent, when….

*BANG*

A loud noise, which came from upstairs, which made Amu, hug Ikuto like a baby.

Amu couldn't see the TRUE smile, plastered unto Ikuto's face. And that smile was because of the BABY HUG.

REACHING THERE DESTINATION:

They finally reach the destination, Ikuto was leading her. It was a bathroom.

"A bathroom? This is our date?" Amu questioned Ikuto, unimpressed.

"Hn, well if you want, we could do something special, IN HERE." Ikuto told her seductively.

"NO THANK YOU! Mou…" Amu glared at him.

Ikuto smirked due to Amu's cute reaction. He grabbed a chair, and climbed on top of it. He removed the wide rectangular wood, from the ceiling of the bathroom. He offered his hands to Amu.

She eyed Ikuto's hands suspiciously.

"We are going to climb up… grabbed my hand, ill assist you up." Ikuto ordered Amu, in a loving tone of voice.

With that, Amu accepted Ikuto's offer. They went up the ceiling of the bathroom. And it greatly amazed Amu how wonderful the sight was. It was enchanting, the city lights. EVERYTHING. The wind that was brushing her face. It was just so perfect.

"This is wonderful" Amu thought out loud.

"Ne Ikuto, where did you found this place?" Amu questioned him, curiously.

"Hn…when I was a child, I often go here. My mom showed this place to me. Its our own secret place." Ikuto explained briefly.

"Eh? Then why did you show it to me? This place is special, right?" Amu questioned.

"Your much more special, Amu-chan." Ikuto told her in a playful tone.

It made Amu furiously blush than before, Amu's heart was pounding so WILD!

"A-anyways, how is your mum? You never told me anything about her." Amu desperately trying to change the HOT subject.

SILENCE……

"She's dead.." Ikuto told her, HURT was clearly visible to Ikuto's words. and hatred?

"S-S-Sorry!" Amu apologizes for bringing up such a sad topic.

"Hn, why are you apologizing, its not your fault the woman's dead." Ikuto told Amu comforting her, but it did not really sound very much as a comfort for Amu.

After that nice date, Ikuto drove Amu back to her house. She smiled at Ikuto lovingly and left the car. Before she could even step out, Ikuto grabbed her arms.

"what?" Amu questioned, she was confused by Ikuto's sudden action.

"you should kiss me, before you get out of your car. That's what dates normally work." Ikuto told Amu frankly, presenting a smirk…

"EH? Haha XD you watch romantic movies?" Amu questioned Ikuto jokingly.

"yeah" Ikuto told her seductively, He was also nearing towards her.

"uh-oh" sensing that ikuto was about to do perverted again, she quickly ran out of Ikuto's car, and hurriedly went inside her house.

It made Ikuto chuckle evily.

BAKA….

**End of Chapter 7**

**OK!**** There was no Natsume moments in this story. Haha XD in the next chapter, Natsume is going to transfer to Amu and Ikuto's school. So there are going to be lots of jealous IKUTO's Around…hehe and a LONELY TADASE..and LOTs and LOTs of AMUTO!!!LOLx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for a very late update. Im feel so ashamed of myself, because of my tardiness. I promise that ill update every 3 days from now on. A promise is a promise, right? **

**Chapter 8**

**Mysterious new character**

**Last episode preview:**

_She eyed Ikuto's hands suspiciously._

"_We are going to climb up… grabbed my hand, ill assist you up." Ikuto ordered Amu, in a loving tone of voice._

_With that, Amu accepted Ikuto's offer. They went up the ceiling of the bathroom. And it greatly amazed Amu how wonderful the sight was. It was enchanting, the city lights. EVERYTHING. The wind that was brushing her face. It was just so perfect._

"_This is wonderful" Amu thought out loud._

**Start of Chapter 8:**

Our pink haired girl woke up, excited for school. She doesn't know why, but the usual bored look in her face, in waking up early, disappeared. **(Maybe because of her date with the CHARMING neko, haha)**. She walked towards the bathroom door, opening it slowly.

She was looking at her reflection in the mirror. There was something beneath her eyes, LOVE? For who? Natsume or Ikuto? A smile slowly disappearing. After finishing her morning routine, A bewildering Amu, walked out of the comfort room. Dressing up for school.

She climbed down the stairs, ready to go to school. She felt mixed emotions, she felt excited, happy, sad…at the same time, but one thing is for sure, she was ready to face all the trials at school today.

**At school: **

**Amu's POV:**

_I walked at the hallway, smiling and greeting everyone, I pass. I was suddenly in a good mood, maybe because of, seeing my friends, made my heart relaxed. I walked very jolly. __**(You know like skipping haha XD), **__when I tripped, again…want to know the reason, because of the STUPID BANANA PEEL….__**(haha XD the banana peel mystery is BACK ON track, Yeah baby!)**_

_This time, I was hoping for a BIG ouch…this is so embarrassing! _

_When, Strong and sexy arms, hurriedly wrapped around, my small petite waist. I know who it was, so it didn't shocked me, instead, a very red blush was plastered in my face. I looked up to see __**HIM**__…He was as handsome as always, but something was different, I can sense, something different beneath those alluring eyes. I presented him a warm smile._

"_Ohayo, ikuto-kun." I greeted him._

**End of Amu's POV**

"Yo" Ikuto greeted shortly, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, when a teacher, called my name.

"Amu-san, can you please hand these books to your mother, you see, your mum is a very close friend of mine, and I borrowed these books from her, I was going to return it today, but I have a meeting with somebody today, so please, give it to her ok? Thank you…" The teacher pleaded.

Amu nodded in agreement.

Ikuto stared at Amu, admiring what a beauty she was. Noticing that Amu was having problems carrying all those books, Ikuto plan to get a weak guy to help her carry the loads of books when…

"Hey! You, boy with the yellow hair! Carry those books; the pink haired girl is carrying!" A raven haired boy, with deep alluring crimson orbs demanded, at the weak guy, who was currently passing by. The weak guy hurriedly ran towards Amu, and got her books.

"Where will I put it, Amu-san?" The guy asks, it turns out, that guy was Amu's classmate.

"To the classroom." Ikuto interrupted.

With that, the guy left. Natsume went towards the direction, where ikuto and Amu were standing.

"What are you doing here?" Ikuto asked curiously.

"HN, be studying here from now on." Natsume explained, he looked at Amu with a stoic expression. "Let's go." He told Amu demandingly, grabbing her left hand. Ikuto won't let Natsume get her this time around. So he grabbed Amu's right hand.

"Im sorry Natsume-kun, but you can't have her this time." Ikuto grabbed Amu exerting a little amount of force, just enough, for Natsume to loose her hands. With that, Ikuto carried her bridal style. **(Natsume, did not fight this time eh? hNnn…)**

"Eh?? Wait ~! Ikuto put me down!** PUT ME DOWN**! This is so embarrassing." Amu demanded.

"No…I won't let you go Amu-chan, not now, not ever." Ikuto told her seductively, emphasizing the Chan.

Amu's heart was beating so fast due to Ikuto's heartwarming words.

**At the classroom:**

Ikuto finally place her down.

"Mou, why do you always like to tease me?" Amu questioned to Ikuto, pouting.

The young Adonis-face-like man replied, presenting a smirk, which would melt any girl's heart "Because you're special Amu."

Amu simply turned her head, so that, the young man wouldn't see her red tomato-like face. "S-s-sou" her voice shaking. She can't understand her feeling's for Ikuto. Is it just a crush, or something deeper?

Amu's thoughts were cut off, when the door creaked open, and revealed there sensei.

"Class, may I have your attention please?" The teacher pleaded, he seems to be in a good mood, which is, weird. Noticing this, the student went back to there respected sits, and began listening to what the old guy will announce.

"I suppose, you've already heard the news, that a new student will be joining us. Am I right?" The old guy started.

The class was again, noisy. They didn't see that coming. They had no idea, that a new student will be joining them. The girls were hoping it was a hot boy, and the guy's didn't really mind at all, they already have there precious pink haired girl princess to admire, after all.

"May I ask you all, to be quite, please." The teacher pleaded, still has that weird smile plastered on his face.

The students obeyed him, and stayed quiet. They were scared, by that LOOK on that weird teachers face.

The teacher notices the silence, engulfing the classroom. So he began calling the new student's to come in. "Please come in, new student's" He ordered.

The door slowly creek open, and it revealed a gorgeous brunette, with innocent yet mysterious eyes. She steps shyly towards the teacher. She slowly faces the classroom, and presented a warm smile. "Hajimemashite, My name is Mikan Sakura." She said, introducing herself. This made the boys all ogling at her, except the famous, Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"Eh? Where's the other new student?" The teacher exclaimed, looking for the "other" new student, just then. The door slammed open, and revealed a panting raven haired boy with ruffled hair, which made him look incredibly hot, He arch his head, just enough to let the whole girls in the classroom excluding Amu, get captivated, by his deep crimson orbs. His uniform was not neatly worn. It had 5 buttons untied, which made his well formed pecks and abs, clearly visible. The girls were all squirming, and ogling looking at the raven haired boy, in front of them.

Walking towards the teachers table, presenting a stoic expression, the raven haired boy, face the classroom, not even minding the girls that were ogling at him. He looks around and saw Amu, smiling and waving at him.

"Natsume Hyuuga desu." He said, introducing himself.

"Natsume…I've found you, at last." Mikan muttered. **(ohh..what could Natsume's relationship with Mikan be?)**

**End of Chapter 8**

**Minna!!! Tell me what you think about this episode ne? hehe, Hope you like it. LOL**

_**And tnx for reviewing on my chapter 7…hoope you'll review in this chappy too… And im sorry if this chappy is short, I promise to make the next chappy long.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone and thanks for posting your reviews ne.

REVIEWERS:

I appreciate all of your advices ne, hontou ni arigato, and yes, ill learn from my mistakes.

Im still an ammature fanfiction writer, so I appreciate all of your advises..tee hee~!

And by the way, I think I can't update the next chappy ne, hehe me and my mum are gonna go on a vacation…YIPPIE~!! Hehe just sharing…

BYE~!!!


	10. Real chap9 SAVE ME

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara nor gakuen alice.**

**Authors Note: I'm back! Well, the truth is I came back from our vacation months ago! Haha So, I'm sorry for this late update. To make it up to you, I promise to update every week well depending on the reviews, that is. Wow! I MISS YOU GUYS!**

**Warning: I have lots of wrong grammars but the important thing is that you understand the story right? So don't mind the grammars.**

_Preview of Chapter 8:_

"_Eh? Where's the other new student?" The teacher exclaimed, looking for the "other" new student, just then. The door slammed open, and revealed a panting raven haired boy with ruffled hair, which made him look incredibly hot, He arch his head, just enough to let the whole girls in the classroom excluding Amu, get captivated, by his deep crimson orbs. His uniform was not neatly worn. It had 5 buttons untied, which made his well formed pecks and abs, clearly visible. The girls were all squirming, and ogling looking at the raven haired boy, in front of them._

_Walking towards the teachers table, presenting a stoic expression, the raven haired boy, face the classroom, not even minding the girls that were ogling at him. He looks around and saw Amu, smiling and waving at him._

"_Natsume Hyuuga desu." He said, introducing himself._

"_Natsume…I've found you, at last." Mikan muttered. __(ohh..what could Natsume's relationship with Mikan be?)_

**Chapter 9**

"**Save me!!!"**

"Ok then, Mikan and Natsume please take the two vacant slots at the back." The teacher ordered kindly as he pointed their seat.

Mikan nods as she proceeds to her seat while Natsume walks calmly towards his seat despite from all the annoying girls who intentionally block his way just to get his attention**. (A/N: Desperate much?)**

Amu's eyes were glued at Natsume and the girls who were obviously in love with him. She started giggling "Tee hee~ Natsume has always been popular with the girls." She said, admiring.

"Really, But I do believe I'm much more POPULAR than your friend there, Amu" Ikuto interrupted. His chin was placed comfortably at her right shoulder. **(A/N: Ikuto is so full of surprises eh)**

"Ackk" she shrieked in surprise. "Why do you always pop out of nowhere? Is that some kind of a habit?" She asks jokingly as she pinches his cheek to get his chin off of her right shoulder.

"Ouch!" Ikuto exclaimed. "Why do you have to pinch me? You could just kiss me yah know." He teased.

She starts glaring at the dark blue haired man in front of her, "Do you even hear yourself?"

Ikuto starts giggling even more "What's the big deal of a kiss? I mean, you and I are on a relationship, right now right? So a kiss is very much normal." He explained jokingly.

Amu made a disgusted face as she replied "Since when? Don't talk impossible things Ikuto."

He giggles even more "Well, all of your friends already thinks you are my girlfriend." He reminded as he signaled Amu that her TADASE friend was coming in their direction.

Amu shifts her attention to Tadase, "Ohayo!" She greeted but tadase did not reply to her greetings at all. Instead, "Amu is it true that you and Ikuto are dating?" He questioned with teary eyes.

Amu was about to answer his question when Ikuto interrupted preventing her to do so "Yes. Can't you see we're busy having our couple talk right now?" He said as he places his arm around her shoulder then he continues "So get out in here and go back to your seat. Tsk, its so early in the morning and an ugly face like yours is already blocking my view."

"Shut up Ikuto! I will never give up!" Tadase shouted as he runs out crying.

Amu glares at the annoying man who was sitting beside her "Get your hands off my shoulder. Why did you have to be so mean to him? And FYI, you are not my boyfriend"

Amu and Ikuto's childish discussion continued but unknown to them a jealous black cat was glaring at them.

School was already over and Natsume was walking down the hallways searching for Amu, with his stoic expression on his face. _(A/N: Amu was kidnap by Ikuto on the way home so Natsume is currently searching for her.)_

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**The school bell rang and Amu was about to go home with Natsume. **_

"_**So what do you think with our school? Do you like it here?" She asks with her eyes gleaming with curiosity.**_

_**Natsume stared at her with a blank face "I don't know." He replied.**_

"_**Oh, but I'm glad you transferred here. You know this school is truly THE BEST." She said smiling.**_

"_**Ok will you stop advertising? Anyways, I heard from some students sitting at the back that you and that Ikuto are dating?" He asks.**_

_**She immediately denies it "Of course not! It's just a rumor made by a FOOLISH and ANNOYING person" She said referring to Ikuto.**_

"_**I know. I mean, it's impossible for you to get a boyfriend." Natsume teased as Amu pouted.**_

_**Just then a tall young man blocks their way preventing them from walking further.**_

"_**What are you doing, Amu?" The tall man was Ikuto Tsukiyomi.**_

_**Amu made a what-are-you-talking-about look on her face as she said, "A-wha?" **_

"_**Don't A-wha me. What are you doing walking with him? You should be walking home with your boyfriend Amu-chan." He said emphasizing the CHAN.**_

_**Amu was about to say something again when the man beside her prevents her to do so by holding her hands as he said, "Don't talk shit, and let me clear something for you, YOU DON'T OWN HER. So she can go home with anyone she wants." **_

_**Amu felt the heat running up her face, she is blushing! 'Why is he saying this?' Amu thought referring to Natsume.**_

_**Ikuto plastered a smirk "You're right, she can go home with anyone she wants and because SHE is mine, I can dictate her with whom she will go home with." He said. (A/N: You are truly stubborn, Ikuto-kun. Well, that's one of the things I LOVE about you)**_

_**Amu's eyes widened "So stubborn." She thought, happily? Why is she happy when she heard his possessive reply? 'What is wrong with me?' she thought again.**_

_**Natsume was about to reply when Ikuto suddenly pulled Amu away from his grip. "Bye" Ikuto teased him as he was running away with Amu's hands intertwined with his.**_

"_**W-W-WAIT!!!! NAT-NATSUME!!" Amu called.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Natsume got irritated at the thought "I hate that guy." He muttered.

Just then someone taps on his back returning his mind to reality. He turns around to see who it was. It was Mikan Sakura, a transfer student the same as he.

"What?" He asked with an irritated tone.

Mikan smiled brightly "Hi, My name is Mikan Sakura. I'm kind of alone, do you want to go home with me?" she said but her mind was the opposite 'Come on, say YES. I'll surely kill you, NATSUME HYUUGA. Mwahahaha' she thought evilly. _(A/N: Wow! Who could this girl be?)_

"No" Natsume replied as he walks away from her.

'WHAT?' Mikan thought. "But wait, I'm new here and I need help to know the direction." She insisted.

Natsume was at his bad side today "Can't you understand the word NO?" He said in a rather pissed tone.

Mikan made a lonely look on her face but Natsume ignored her as he continues walking away from her. "What kind of a devil is I dealing with here? Is he heartless?" She muttered softly.

As Natsume was walking away he couldn't help but thought 'That ugly duckling is awfully familiar.' He thought.

'I WILL NEVER GIVE UP, NATSUME HYUUGA. I, MIKAN SAKURA will swear to make you pay from what you did. mwahaha' She thought. _(A/N: What exactly did he do? You will all find out in the later chapters.)_

**WHAT IS HAPPENING WITH IKUTO AND AMU BY NOW? YOU WILL FIND OUT ABOUT IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**END OF CHAPTER 9**

**So what do you guy's think? PLEASE REVIEW and NO FLAMES, please! Hehe Sorry but I cant thank all of you one by one today. So I'll just type this instead**

**REVIEWERS:**

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I really appreciate it, Hope you will REVIEW in this chappy too…I love ya'll!**


End file.
